


Of Weirdness and Witches

by Frozenleaf



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, bienfu is somewhere i swear i didn't forget him, humour was attempted this night, the entire party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: There was something going on with Magilou.





	Of Weirdness and Witches

There was something going on with Magilou.

Eizen knew it, Phi knew it, Eleanor knew it, and even Rokurou had approached her and asked, "Is Magilou acting weird, or is it just me?"

The truth was, Velvet wasn't sure. Magilou was _weird_, even normally. She cackled whenever Rokurou set off one of her rigged fire spells around the camp, spent her time insinuating that Eleanor had kinky interests, and was an all around nuisance that knew how to poke the buttons of their gathered party. Time was, Velvet even saw Phi chasing Magilou around camp crying bloody murder once, though what that was about, she never figured out.

But recently, Magilou was acting strange. There were moments when she was quiet and subdued, not even muttering to herself like she normally did. Moments when there was a look on her face that looked akin to sadness or frustration. And then there were moments when her eyes would flick over to Velvet, only to glance aside when Velvet met her stare.

And that wasn't even accounting for what she was actually _doing_. First, she'd woken up early and apparently cooked _breakfast_ of all things. Magilou! Naturally, everyone assumed it was poisoned, but only Velvet wasn't able to discard the food in a surreptitious manner, as the witch had watched her intensely, urging her to eat. And when she asked for Velvet's opinion, she could have sworn she saw Magilou's shoulders deflate when she responded that she still couldn't taste a thing.

Then, there was the way that Magilou kept _talking_ to Velvet. It wasn't even about her usual plots to steal Eleanor's spear or make Eizen read one of her bodice ripping novels. It was actual talking- asking about her plans for lunch, about her favorite color... It sent alarm bells ringing, but when she glanced over at the rest of the party, none of them were keen to help. As they walked on, a mild dread continued to build at the back of Velvet's spine- just waiting, watching, for something to go _wrong_ and Magilou's evil cackle to resound in her ears once more.

"Whatever it is," Eizen said when they broke for lunch and Magilou was strangely absent, "It seems her center of focus is you."

"That's absolute nonsense," Velvet began, only to pause when she saw the rest of the party nod empathetically.

Eleanor explained, "She hasn't approached any of us. Hasn't so much as _talked _to any of us all morning. She hasn't made any lewd suggestions about my underwear in days!"

"She hasn't tried to blow me up for at least twelve hours," Rokurou agreed. "Something's up, Velvet. Something bad."

"I think she's acting normal," Phi piped up. "But... this is Magilou we're talking about. She's never been normal."

Three other nodding heads agreed. Velvet sighed. "So, what. Malevolence? I haven't exactly felt anything."

"Don't think it's an arte, either," Eizen answered. "She's hadn't exactly left our sight since before all of this began."

"Except maybe now," Eleanor mumbled, eyes scanning the clearing. "Who knows where she's gone off to."

Velvet rubbed her temples. "I'll talk to her when she returns. Will you back me up? If something goes wrong?"

Her four companions exchanged a glance. Finally, with a sigh, Eizen nodded. "We'll keep our distance, but... yes, if it comes down to it."

"I don't think Magilou's got anything _bad_ planned, at least," Phi spoke up. With a frown, the younger malak added, "Maybe she's trying to be nice."

"Magilou? Nice? _Hah!_" Eleanor laughed, then clamped her hands over her mouth. Velvet waited for the flush to leave Eleanor's cheeks, and the exorcist continued, "I don't think Magilou has it in her to be nice without wanting something in return."

"That's true." Velvet sighed. But before the conversation could continue further, there was a rustling of leaves and then-

"Yoohoo! Velvet!"

The other four scattered, quickly, so suspiciously that Velvet groaned at how subtlety was a lost art. But if Magilou had noticed, she didn't show it. Instead, she had a wide, cat-like grin on her face as she approached Velvet.

"Ask me what I've got!"

Eizen gave her a stern glance, and Velvet sighed. "What do you have, Magilou?"

"Ta-dah!" Magilou spun, and then a bouquet of wildflowers was shoved into Velvet's face. It took a full minute before Velvet realized Magilou was waiting for her to pick up the bouquet.

Hesitantly, she took the flowers from Magilou's hands. She was cautious, looking for any tripwire, any spell that could be set off. But the bouquet looked completely harmless, the flowers a wide variety of pastel colours amidst a bright, calming green.

"How d'you like them, Velvet?" Magilou asked, and to Velvet's surprise, there was a faint coloration on the witch's too pale cheeks.

"How do I-" Velvet paused. Everything sounded so strange, so... different. With a frown, she set the bouquet aside and folded her arms. "Are you alright, Magilou?"

Magilou froze. Something was _definitely _up. But, clearing her throat, the witch replied, "Of course I'm alright! W-whatareyoutalkingaboutVelvet?"

Her frown deepened. The flushed cheeks, the way Magilou's breath was a little too shallow and too quick- Velvet reached out and pressed a hand against Magilou's forehead. While her sense of temperature was numbed, the heat on Magilou's skin was evident, even to her.

But before she could say anything, Magilou swatted her hand away. "What are you doing, Velvet?" she yelped, her voice a little too shrill to be normal.

"I-" Velvet hesitated. She'd never seen Magilou _this _erratic before, and while her words were sharp and angry, her green eyes were panicked- like that of a cornered deer. It gave her pause, to see the usually in-control witch looking at her like that.

Velvet drew in a deep sigh. Magilou was afraid. But of what?

"I'm not going to hurt you, Magilou." She lowered the tone of her voice. Tried not to appear menacing, well-aware how she towered over the much smaller witch. "But you're not well."

"Not... well?" Magilou frowned.

Velvet nodded. "You're burning up. Your breath's all over the place, and you've been acting strange all day. You might have gotten a cold."

Magilou blinked. Stared at her with hawkish eyes. She clenched her fists to her sides, trembling, and a brief panic shot through Velvet as she wondered if Magilou was about to keel over.

"A cold," she echoed, voice shaking. "I... Is that what you think this is?"

Velvet tensed. There was something in Magilou's voice that put her on edge. "Is that not what it is?" she asked softly. "You cooked breakfast. Talked to me all morning. Now, you've gotten me flowers, and you're hot and shaking-"

"Oh Empyreans," Magilou muttered, smacking her face with the palm of her hand. "You're... you're so _dense!_"

Velvet froze. Out of all reactions, that was not what she was expecting.

Magilou spun on a heel. Tore the hat off her head and flung it onto Rokurou's face. Stomped a good few steps away before turning back and grabbing hold of Velvet's head.

And before she could react, Magilou kissed her.

First, there was shock. Then, pleasant surprise. Magilou's lips were soft, despite her harsh words. Her hands were tangled in Velvet's hair, pulling her down to her height. The witch smelled intoxicatingly of incense and rose petals, and despite the suddenness of it all, a strange, momentary peace stole over Velvet, and she closed her eyes in bliss.

Finally, hesitantly, Magilou let her go. Her eyes never left Velvet's though, and as she pulled back, she chewed her lip.

"If I'm acting weird," she grumbled, "It's because I want you to take me to bed and have your way with me, you dumb brute."

Velvet flushed. To say she didn't understand what Magilou was implying would have been a lie. To say she didn't at least... _worry _about Magilou would also be a lie. But at the same time- she was very well aware of the way Eizen and Rokurou were peering from behind a tree, and Eleanor had clamped her hands over Phi's ears and staring at them with a ridiculously reddened face.

"Wh-when did this-"

"I don't know," Magilou kicked the dirt. "A few weeks ago? A month? All I know was that when I buried Bienfu in a crate back at port, he was telling me that I should be... 'honest with my feelings'." She mimed apostrophes in the air with a snort. "And you know, I figured... why not, right? So I've been... _trying _to show you how much you mean to me."

Velvet groaned. "Were you... trying to _court_ me? Who came up with that idea, Bienfu?"

Magilou grimaced. "Look, it's not like I've got that much experience in that department, either! But if that's not what you want-"

"I- I didn't say that," Velvet interrupted quickly. Her cheeks burned, and Magilou's eyes widened. "I- dammit Magilou."

She seized the witch by the shoulders, and returned Magilou's kiss with as much passion as she could muster. Slender arms slid around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and she loved the way the witch's slender body melded against her own.

"Wow," Magilou breathed, resting her forehead against Velvet's. A wicked grin danced on her face, a familiar sparkle back in her eye. "Who knew you had it in you, Velvet."

Velvet flushed, but before she could form a retort, there was a sharp wolf-whistle from somewhere in Rokurou's direction, and she turned just in time to see Eizen drop a rock on the other daemon's head. On the other side of camp, Eleanor had all but passed out, with Phi fanning her with his paper slips.

"Maybe next time," Phi said indignantly, "Get a room."

Magilou laughed. Gone was the weird awkwardness hanging around her, and with a final peck on Velvet's lips, she strolled away. "You heard the man, Velvet. Next time we stop at an inn, you owe me a night with you."

"Only a night?" Velvet arched an eyebrow, and the witch gave her a conniving grin.

"Honestly," Eizen sighed as he dragged Rokurou's limp body out from the trees by the leg. "Why can't anyone here just say 'I love you' normally?"

"Where'd the fun be in that?" Magilou shot back. "Come on, you guys love my eccentricities!"

And when the witch shot her a wink, Velvet couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
